


Озерная история

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дункан решает остановиться на отдых возле озера. А поблизости гуляет прекрасный конь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Озерная история

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Highlander 2015.

Дункан спустился с холма и сел на траву, с наслаждением вытянув ноги. Переход выдался тяжелым. Так что даже привычный к путешествиям Дункан с радостью воспользовался возможностью перевести дух.

Дункан сбросил с плеч дорожную сумку и огляделся. Место было на редкость удачным для стоянки. У подножия холма, на берегу озера. Можно будет наловить рыбы и пожарить ее на костре... При мысли об этом Дункан облизнулся.

Неожиданно послышалось тихое ржание. Дункан насторожился. Рука сама потянулась к мечу. Здесь и сейчас от появления всадника он ничего хорошего не ожидал. Не после того, как ему пришлось скрываться под покровом ночи. И уходить от погони, запутывая следы...

Дункан моргнул. Из-за холма показался конь. Не всадник — конь. Дункан залюбовался им — едва ли этот вороной красавец вообще знал, что такое седло. Конь легким галопом дошел до пышных зарослей травы и остановился. Покосился на Дункана. Тряхнул головой — так, что роскошная грива взметнулась волной. Фыркнул. И, опустив голову, прихватил зубами пук зелени.

Конь не выглядел совсем уж диким. Дункан неплохо разбирался в лошадях. И просто не смог устоять перед соблазном. Он медленно поднялся на ноги и осторожно сделал шаг к коню. Тот махнул хвостом, дернул ухом, но больше никак на действия Дункана не отреагировал. Дункан счел это хорошим знаком.

Тихо, опасаясь спугнуть, Дункан шаг за шагом приближался к коню. И когда до вороного оставалась всего пара метров, тот вдруг резко вскинул голову. Дункан понятливо замер на месте. Конь прижал уши и осторожно потянулся мордой к Дункану. Дункан по-прежнему не шевелился. Конь переступил с ноги на ногу, его ноздри затрепетали. Дункан медленно, очень медленно поднял руку и протянул коню ладонь. Вороной ткнулся в нее носом, шумно обнюхал, хитро посматривая при этом на Дункана глазом с горизонтальным зрачком.

Дункан улыбнулся. Конь явно не собирался убегать. Более того, Дункан ему явно понравился. Вороной красовался перед Дунканом, норовил обнюхать волосы и пытался пожевать рукав. Дункан похлопал коня по шее, погладил гриву и вытащил из нее невесть откуда взявшуюся ветку водорослей.

Вороной ткнулся носом Дункану в плечо и замер. И тогда Дункан решился. Он положил руку коню на холку. Тот стоял спокойно. Дункан надавил — конь фыркнул и дернул ухом. Дункан шагнул вплотную к вороному, легко подпрыгнул, подтянулся и перекинул ногу. А затем, устроившись, благодарно почесал все так же спокойно стоящего коня за ухом и легко тронул его бока пятками.

Конь медленно двинулся вперед. Дункан восторженно присвистнул: до того мягким был шаг! Хотелось большего. Хотелось узнать, какая у этого вороного рысь, и насколько хорош он в галопе.

Высылать коня вперед не потребовалось — тот прибавил ходу, словно мысли читал! Дункан восторженно раскинул руки в стороны. Рысь была совершенно не тряской. А потом конь перешел в галоп. Дункан от распиравшего его радостного восторга едва не заорал — но побоялся напугать вороного. Легкий галоп сменился более быстрым. И совсем скоро конь мчался вдоль берега, опустив голову и вытянув шею вперед. Дункан невольно вцепился пальцами в гриву. Трава мелькала слишком быстро. В какой-то момент Дункану показалось даже, будто копыта вороного и вовсе не касаются земли...

А потом конь резко свернул прямо в озеро. Дункан едва не свалился на повороте — но лучше б уж он и вправду свалился! Дункан попытался спрыгнуть, едва только копыта коня коснулись воды... но его словно какая-то неведомая сила удержала. Вороной в несколько скачков преодолел половину озера и ухнул вниз, утягивая Дункана за собой в темный омут...

... Легкие были полны воды. Дункан откашливался, отфыркивался — и все равно, кажется, булькал при каждом вздохе. На то, чтобы выбраться из озера, у него ушло немало времени. И не одна жизнь и смерть. Самым сложным было выпутаться из водорослей. Они держали покрепче иных пут. На то, чтобы разорвать их, не хватало ни сил, ни времени. Пришлось выпутываться, раз за разом умирая от нехватки воздуха. По сравнению с этим выплыть из омута, не желающего расставаться с добычей и так и норовящего затянуть еще глубже, было не так уж и трудно.

Дункан в очередной раз рвано выдохнул и встал — сперва на колени, а потом и на ноги. Сил после борьбы с озером было не так уж и много, но Дункану хотелось убраться подальше от этого места. Он постоял немного, набираясь решимости, и направился туда, откуда, кажется, примчал его вороной.

Идти пришлось около часа. Солнце уже начинало клониться к закату. Но Дункан все-таки вышел к брошенным ранее пожиткам. И, увидев рядом с ними коня, осторожно подкрался ближе. Вороной стоял спиной к нему и, помахивая хвостом, пытался добраться до содержимого сумки. Дункан сглотнул. Почему-то сейчас бросилось в глаза то, что совершенно ускользнуло от внимания раньше. В гриве и в хвосте было много водорослей. Трава не запуталась в шерсти у копыт — она там росла. А клыки... Дункан рассмотрел их, когда коню все-таки удалось вскрыть его сумку. Такие клыки могли быть у хищника, но не у лошади.

Дункан невольно сделал шаг назад. И вздрогнул, когда под ногой предательски хрустнула ветка. Вороной отпрыгнул в сторону, разворачиваясь и прижимая уши. Дункан рассмотрел в его глазах почти человеческое изумление. А потом келпи — а это был, несомненно, именно он — развернулся и сиганул в озеро. Только круги по воде пошли. Дункан, не рискуя поворачиваться к озеру спиной, подошел к вещам, подхватил меч и потрепанную сумку и попятился.

За время, оставшееся до захода солнца, стоило убраться отсюда как можно дальше.


End file.
